


鸟类求偶指南

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 有鸟。很傻！！！
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 6





	鸟类求偶指南

青雉x斯摩格  
====

1.

总部的物资船如电话里所讲的那样，于早晨十点钟准时抵达了罗格镇港口。等待他们下锚时斯摩格正坐在箱子上看手表，眉头紧皱，电话虫甚至从盘子里缓慢爬到他膝盖上缩着。今日当值的海兵在上校身后按队列排好，背好枪，用目光欢迎总部的同僚们驶进东海——实际上没多少人欢迎总部的船来这里，那通常伴随着无止境的内部检查和停职警告，扰人安宁。

白发海军站起身来张望，把电话虫交给副官抱着。最先下船的将官朝斯摩格点头示意，同船海兵们颇有秩序的分批次走下来，被曹长带去广场上清点人数，达斯琪此时在他背后咳嗽一声，小心地敲了敲斯摩格的肩。

“只有这些人吗？”达斯琪说。

罗格镇驻守的海兵开始登舰去搬运枪支，斯摩格盯着自己手下的士兵看了一会，终于向与自己副官核对名单的总部中校提问。“我们收到的报告是，”斯摩格说，“——青雉大将也会随这艘船一起来罗格镇进行审查，他没和你们在一起吗？”

“啊，青雉大将。”中校说。

即使对方很努力展示出了对上级的尊重，斯摩格依然看出来他悄悄咽回去了一口叹气。那当然了。斯摩格想。“我们是一起出发的，”中校说，“但是，呃，大将他三天前突然说有件很重要的事忘记了，他就……”

“下船了？”

“……下船了，军舰当时还没驶出无风带。”

达斯琪紧抱着时雨惊讶地倒抽口气。以往库赞来罗格镇，或者他们选择穿过颠倒山来进入总部航线的时候，那位 青雉 大将，表面上还好好履行着大将的职责，非总部的海兵之间惯常性的畏惧着库赞。斯摩格从未向她解释过库赞究竟有着怎样的习惯，对于流传着的各类“他有点奇怪”的说法也未加以否认。

“那我们原本计划好的……斯摩格先生，”达斯琪说，从副官手里要来了写好的文件指给斯摩格看，“全都，作废了？”

“我们只负责向东海支部运输物资，”中校摇着头，“明天就要去其他支部，大概半个月后再返回罗格镇。本来按照计划，回程的时候青雉大将也该和我们一起……”

“他要离开总部这么长时间？”斯摩格呛了一声。

“我不知道，这就超出我的职权范围了，”对方说，“我们也和总部联络过，但谁也不知道大将去哪了——您如果真的好奇，斯摩格上校，应该自己去找找看而不是在这里提问我。”

女海军等对方跟上自己队伍走远后才开始忿忿不平。“这难道不是他们的工作吗？”她说，“明明是总部的海军！怎么可以这样懈怠！”

拜库赞所赐，等待一早上的结果便是他们突然多出来不少闲暇时间，和眼前专程被清空的港口似的。斯摩格重新坐回到箱子上。“告诉士兵们检查还没结束，”他说，从夹克上又抽出来两根雪茄咬上，并没有费心剪掉尾部或者点燃它们，“……不论是否有人会来，不要打乱我们部队的节奏。”

“那库赞先生……”

“就当他不会来了，”斯摩格飞快的说，“——也许是好消息呢，我知道很多海兵害怕他。”

从港口走回到他在罗格镇的办公室只要一刻钟，达斯琪带着剩下的海兵先行离开了，让白猎人自己在港口再待一会，或许是生闷气什么的，她也不大清楚。早在一周前得知了青雉大将会来东海之后整个罗格镇被翻了个底朝天，大概是有人在巡逻时和碰见的宪兵说漏了嘴，宪兵又在酒馆里随口嚷嚷了出来，于是人们都知道了：世界政府最高战力会在下周时来到镇上，这个由最弱海洋通往地狱的闸口。普通人把这当成难得的机会——在不犯事的情况下近距离看看海军大将，像观赏其他地方来的贵族，观赏奇珍异兽或者什么英雄一样。

现在港湾内只停了几艘两帆商船，在军舰衬托下显得格外窄小。罗格镇为数不多的海贼船都暂时性的逃离了这里，带着刀和火药躲得远远的，尽管这两年来已经很少看到大规模的海贼船了。军舰上留守的海兵正在把帆收起来，从瞭望台上抛下绳子，其他人爬在横桅上拉拢它，漆在白底上的蓝色海鸥很快从斯摩格视线里藏起来，海军上校咬着未点燃的雪茄咳出一口烟，毫无征兆的，突然间感到一阵头痛。

在斯摩格离警局还有五十米远的时候就听见达斯琪在大叫，后者喊着：为什么没关窗户！啊！糟糕！那个小个子的女海军抓着她的刀挥舞手臂，旁边是另几位手足无措的海兵，手里似乎拿着扫帚，拖把，以及训练用的木剑。

“斯摩格先生回来就不好了！”达斯琪说，“他不喜欢办公室被弄乱！快把它赶走！”

“那我们能打它吗，曹长？”

“打什么？”

“这东西根本不怕人……！”海兵说，“我是指把它打落下来？否则我们也没有办……”

斯摩格站在达斯琪身后时她正焦急的大喊着反驳海兵：“——不可以打它！那是只鸟！”

2.

幸运的是今天风力不大，斯摩格在离开前有将所有文件都用书或者镇纸压好，不那么幸运的是达斯琪刚刚搬到窗台上的一小盆多肉摔碎了，尸体七零八落，还没扎进深处的须根陈尸于空气中。

海兵在门口战战兢兢，和被叫来的勤杂兵一起躲在后面。达斯琪还蹲在地上为那盆植物难过，上校越过她去把窗户关上了，探头到窗外迅速扫了一眼，并不见这一切的罪魁祸首。

“那是只什么鸟？”斯摩格说。咔哒一声把窗户锁上了。

“我们没看清，刚才好像又飞走了，”达斯琪说，将碎掉的瓷片捡起来聚在一起，又苦恼的哀叹口气，“很抱歉，斯摩格先生，居然在您的办公室里发生了这种事……”

勤杂兵在被叫到时肉眼可见的哆嗦了一下，拎着水桶和抹布快速冲了进来。“它可能活不了了，”斯摩格冲着女海军手里的绿植点头，“下次养在南面的档案室里，叫他们不要开窗。”

他带着今天到的物资清单在沙发上坐下，刚刚被抢救出来的一部分文件间抖落出了许多小石头和沙子，而既然库赞已经从军舰上消失——这些东西也就失去作用了。达斯琪小声念着：啊，这是明天的预演名单，第三中队和第十五中队下午要登舰演练；这是和总部核审过的申请表，等了几天才通过呢；还有这个，斯摩格先生，这是——

“——天啊，斯摩格先生！！”

还在打扫的勤杂兵被达斯琪的一声喊吓到栽进了水桶。

“窗户外面，就是它！”斯摩格差点把雪茄咬断，“不是飞走了吗！”

一只翼展比惊人的大鸟从对面楼楼顶盘旋下来，带着要把玻璃撞碎的气势朝斯摩格办公室的窗户俯冲。毫不怀疑，它似乎真的能撞碎这块可怜的玻璃。达斯琪慌慌张张的越过坐在地上的勤杂兵，将插销拔出来，随后又僵在那儿似乎在考虑是否要把这只大过头的鸟放进来。

“你在干什么，达斯琪！”斯摩格喊道。

“可是文件都还没收好！”年轻人听着都要哭出来了，将窗户推开一道狭缝又推回去，手足无措的看向这间办公室的上校，“如果飞进——”

“——开窗！它会把自己撞死！”

再有两秒钟那只鸟就要撞上来了。镇政府最近在处刑台广场后面开始新建一座专为东海贵族服务的旅店，将玻璃幕墙用在顶上，几乎能清楚的看见罗格镇头顶的天空是如何缓慢滑进这座旅店的外墙面的。唯一缺点是修建开始后常有送报鸟被撞伤脑袋，报纸洋洋洒洒飞了一广场（事后在警局修养了几天才回归工作）。

达斯琪迅速拉开窗户尖叫着蹲下了，好像面对一整船海贼都没有面对这只鸟可怕。斯摩格快步把勤杂兵拉到沙发后面躲着，后者还没发现自己被挪了位置，依然大张着嘴。扇动翅膀带起来的风灌进办公室内，声音巨大，不亚于一场小型台风，女海军抱着脑袋缩在窗户下面，感觉头顶的动静好像装了一台风车。

一只颈后有蓝白花纹的鸟，胸腹漆黑，尾羽长至拖垂在墙外。斯摩格盯着它直到对方收拢翅膀，一转刚才要撞进来自杀的气势，老实站在了窗沿边上，达斯琪这才试探着抬起头，从下方看见那只鸟深黑色的脚爪和腹部的一小撮蓝毛。

“……真可怕。”她说，勤杂兵在沙发后面跟着点头。

3.

第二天上校义正辞严地对进来做报告的海兵说：把它给我丢出去。

那只鸟自从闯进斯摩格办公室、亲自踩上窗台之后，似乎就把这里划为自己的领地了。骚乱停止后斯摩格叫他们把鸟，请，出去，最好是放到罗格镇市区以北的林子里，那里有一座小山，还长有很多阔叶树。鸟在他们重新打扫办公室时就一直蹲在那，用黑漆漆的眼珠盯着他们，海兵试图将它从窗台边赶走好关上窗户，但这只动物总会在短暂飞离之后又一次俯冲过来，吓唬所有人。

海兵朝着斯摩格愁眉苦脸。“可是上校，”他说，“昨晚上我们已经把它送走了，都快送到另一座岛上了。”

大鸟还蹲在档案柜的顶上俯视他们。

达斯琪早晨的执勤结束后光顾了书店，从一摞摞旧书里翻找出来一本《鸟类百科》，随后很高兴地给斯摩格办公室打来电话说我知道那是只什么鸟了！笑话，知道它的品种又有什么用，这完全不妨碍斯摩格推开自己办公室门时发现鸟停在他桌面上将脑袋埋进马克杯里喝咖啡。

鸟真的可以喝咖啡吗？！

“不要做多余的事，达斯琪，”斯摩格向海兵点头示意他可以出去了，暂时当鸟不存在，“难道书上有写怎么驱赶它们吗？”

半小时后女海军气喘吁吁的跑进他办公室，眼镜被卡在头上忘记取下来，看来没少闯进错误的房间。那本鸟类百科足足有几百页厚，抱着像一块砖头，达斯琪很高兴的把书摆在斯摩格面前，小心将他的杯子移开。

“您看这个，”达斯琪说，“羽毛，尤其是尾羽这块，还有它背后的颜色。”

他还没把剩下的咖啡倒掉，此时那只鸟从柜子上跳下来，蹦到打开的窗户边站着——现在他们不关窗户了，每时每刻都希望鸟会直接飞出去。斯摩格低头在翻开的书页和鸟之间扫了两眼。

“锦鸡？”

“也许是，不过我不能确定……”达斯琪说，“而且它那么大呢，如果是从另一边飞来的呢？”

上校沉默了一会，油墨印出来的锦鸡用后背的亮蓝色羽毛对着他，似乎又有什么不一样。达斯琪小心朝斯摩格背后的鸟伸出手去，想招呼它过来又害怕被啄一口，说到底它为什么会不怕人呢？

一团白烟突然出现在雉鸟脚下，在它有反应之前将它抓了过来。

“但它腹部是蓝色的，”白猎人说，鸟的脚爪蜷在一起，老实躺在斯摩格手心里像一只大玩具，“翅膀尖端有白毛……书上也有写吗？这家伙好沉。”

达斯琪神色复杂地看着斯摩格和他手里的鸟。

“士兵报告时说，”她终于想起来拿下头上的眼镜，“昨晚因为找不到笼子只能用武器箱装它，然后它把所有人都打了。”

“它是只鸟。”

“……那我们的士兵也不能和一只鸟打架吧！斯摩格先生！”

4.

斯摩格暂时搬离了他的办公室。

只带着笔、杯子和近期需要的文件就撤了出去，将易碎品都收捡进柜子里锁好，幸而斯摩格的私人物品本来就不多，连相片都不摆一张，桌上始终干净。于是那只大鸟得到了整个办公室的空间来活动，从柜子这头飞到桌上，再从桌子跳到茶几上踢飞烟灰缸，连翅膀都不用完全展开。

上校下的指令是，不要开门，等它自己飞出去。之后勤杂兵打扫出一间废弃已久的仓库供斯摩格使用，玻璃积攒了太多灰尘几乎变成灰色，推开后在阳光下散出许多细小颗粒，闪闪发光。

仓库因为只保存有刀具闻起来就没有废弃后常有的那种霉味。电话虫正在嚼一根土豆条作为今天的午餐，本来早晨时有人给它喂了食物，可就在他们说话的空档里那只大鸟径直冲过来抢了过去，还把电话虫吓回了壳里——鸟根本没吃那根土豆，在众目睽睽之下走到窗户边，把那玩意扔下了楼。就因为这事斯摩格才决定要搬出办公室。

达斯琪对他们的撤退感到些许愧疚，好像将这起入侵事件算到了自己头上。“我很抱歉，斯摩格先生！”她在仓库门口连打三个喷嚏，右手还保持着端正的敬礼姿势，“这都怪我！其实我们也可以采取强制措施把它赶走……”

旁边的海兵向她递去纸巾，换来一声很认真的道谢。“别管它了，”斯摩格说，“那只是只鸟。”

白猎人似乎对自己的办公环境没有过多要求，他将制服挂在墙上，随即意识到达斯琪还没从门口离开，回过头时发现对方睁着眼睛好像还想说点什么。

“……那我们需要给它准备鸟食吗？”

再三确定女海军确实是在认真提问后斯摩格又重复一遍：它是只鸟。它会自己找吃的。

或者说它会抢吃的。搬来这里后上校终于逃脱了对方随时随地的侵扰，从头顶和各个地方飞过来，执着于抢占斯摩格的咖啡和饼干。以一只鸟的体型来说它真的喝了很多咖啡，但没有因此变得焦躁不安，反而在桌子上缓慢的来回踱步，黑白色尾羽打到他脸上。

斯摩格由此得出：这只鸟性格很恶劣。

距离库赞下船已经快过去一周。他好像彻底失踪了，不论是总部还是负责这次任务的海军将官都没有他的消息。电话虫懒洋洋嚼着剩下半截土豆，噗噜噗噜的似乎挺高兴，已经遗忘了刚才那只欺负自己的鸟。它也无法对斯摩格小声问出的那句到底要不要给他打电话做出任何回复，白猎人撑着下巴看电话虫吃东西，手指敲着桌子，这房间里还没有可以回答他问题的生物。

几分钟后人类又自说自话道，够了，混蛋。随后拿起手边的笔开始工作。那阵有规律的哒哒声并没有停下，他才收回手指，凭着记忆伸手去找达斯琪留在桌上的一壶咖啡。

哒哒。

他上一次回去总部是什么时候？那好像是六个月之前的事，因为处理了不少想进入伟大航路的海贼而被迫举行的升职仪式，斯摩格当时才官复原职没两个月，升任中校时总部只派了一艘政务船来念了一纸报告——库赞也在，当然了，但那是因为他们部队正好在东海有事务要处理，大将根本没有长时间离职的空闲。

哒哒。

而这次的任务从头到尾都很蹊跷，罗格镇位置再紧要，它也只是东海的一座岛屿，从港口出发只要半天时间就能闲逛回原点。战国元帅毫无将大将派往这里的理由，更何况还是青雉亲自审查？半个月时间，足够库赞分出来两天处理公务，剩下的日子将被他自动划归为假期。

哒哒。

或者有其他可能性吗？库赞又忘了什么，着急到要在无风带跳船折返回去？他想要再向总部打电话求证一下青雉大将去到哪里了，但上一次通话被转接到了元帅手上（很罕有的），而电话那头的战国叫他不用担心。我已经批准了。对方说。这半个月不算他离职。

哒哒。

战国先生的话里有很可疑的停顿。

哒。

“该死，”斯摩格恼怒的回过头看向窗户，隔着灰扑扑的玻璃映出来一道模糊的轮廓，“你就不能让我安静两分钟？”

恼人烦的敲击声又响起一次，斯摩格干脆推开一边窗户，探出身子要将噪音来源抓进来。然而那只大鸟面对愤怒的白猎人毫无惧色，歪着脑袋看斯摩格伸手靠近自己，深灰色的喙合拢，又朝玻璃上哒哒了两声。

5.

“我感觉它好像很喜欢您，斯摩格先生。”达斯琪说。

在斯摩格不知道的时候达斯琪俨然成了那只鸟的帮凶。

关于大鸟的品种讨论被永久搁置了，斯摩格怀疑他的士官长为了研究明白这只鸟和它达成了某种协议，达斯琪现在甚至向负责给斯摩格递交文件的海兵解释：它非常友好，羽毛很漂亮，而且很可爱。

“它开始往我的桌上堆东西，”斯摩格头也没抬，身边那阵接连不断的咔擦声来自达斯琪给鸟喂的饼干碎，“如果再继续这样影响到工作，我真的会考虑把它丢出去。”

“它堆了些什么？”

斯摩格目光落在桌子角落上，叹了口气，将盖在上面的白纸抽开：几根零散堆积起来的树枝，干草叶，可能其他人找了好几天的笔头，以及一小撮不知道哪里来的绿毛。“你想说什么？”他谨慎地看向突然坐起来的达斯琪。

“看起来它是在筑巢，”女海军说，“我还没近距离见过呢！”

斯摩格咕哝道：那它很会挑位置。鸟突然振翅从沙发扶手边飞起来，又落到斯摩格背后，刮起一小阵风。他压着报告书让纸张不至于乱飞，用手指着背后。“我搬去仓库它也会跟过来，”他原本想说你什么时候对鸟类又这么了解了，但最终还是闭了嘴，“难道鸟还会开锁吗？”

“噢，那可能是……它想待在你看得到它的地方。”

如果它不是一只鸟斯摩格几乎要为此感动到了。

他们说话的时间里大鸟将头埋进了斯摩格领口里，猛的一拽，再抬头时喙上缠了几小撮绿色皮毛。白猎人装作看不见，发现自己已经不会为这种事而恼怒到心跳加速了，达斯琪在沙发上惊讶地捂住嘴，看着鸟跳到另一端，走到那个未成形的小巢穴前。

虽然他们都无立场来评价这个窝搭建的如何，但在鸟试着拉松某根树枝时整个巢都哗啦一声倒塌了，重新变回一摊杂乱枝桠。斯摩格呛咳一声，在达斯琪看向他之前已经绷住表情，眉头紧皱着给鸟递过去一根滚得太远的小树枝。

“这样下去我没法工作。”上校说。

有一点尴尬，达斯琪还很配合的应了一声表示赞同，但她感到尴尬时总会忍不住扶眼镜，就像现在。斯摩格开始读这份新交上来的只等他签名确认的报告书，几分钟后头顶突然一沉，好像脑袋顶上坐了一团暖烘烘的沙包，压着他被迫低下头。

“……所以，你觉得我应该把它丢出去吗？”斯摩格咬牙切齿，达斯琪原本还躲闪着不愿意回话，好像在鸟做出什么举动之后突然激动起来，颤抖着指向斯摩格。

6.

“它好像想拔您头发。”

7.

“——你好，斯摩格君，你又惹上什么麻烦事了吗？”

“你过去在岛上有没有遇见过很奇怪的鸟。”

“鸟？”

“随便什么鸟，我受够了。”

“日奈听说航路的前半段有个国家刚和鸟类间起了战争呢，那确实是很大的鸟。”

“……也没有那么大，算了，你应该也帮不上忙。”

“你被鸟缠上了吗，斯摩格君？”

“难道你知道怎么赶走一只品种不明还完全不怕人的鸟吗？不用了，谢谢。”

“或许你该打电话问问库赞先生。”

“……”

“你问过了？”

“库赞不见了（……你在咬什么？！），我联系不上他。但战国先生又说他没有失踪。”

“真奇怪，你在和谁说话？”

“鸟。鸟，突然来的，不知道想在警局找些什么……”

“听说它们都喜欢亮晶晶的东西，你也应该小心呢。”

“日奈。”

“啊，抱歉，日奈抱歉。那你还记得它是什么时候出现的吗？听你说得这么奇怪，也许是从主人那里偷跑出来的也说不定。”

“一周前。行了我要挂断了，它好像偷了镇民的东西我得把它拎出去。”

“你确定是一周前吗？……喂，斯摩格君？”

8.

“乌鸦求偶时也喜欢搜集亮晶晶的东西，像碎玻璃，钻石，镜片之类的。”达斯琪说道，显然已经原谅了鸟衔走她眼镜的行为。斯摩格举着手边的一捧玻璃弹珠沉默良久。

片刻后他开口。“它是不是又飞出去了，”斯摩格说，放弃了为这堆亮闪闪的玩意寻找主人的念头，“难道过几天还会有另一只鸟住进我的办公室吗。”

“……也不排除这种可能。”

那个靠着斯摩格帮忙东拼西凑的巢居然还挺牢固，能够被人完整的端起来而不掉落一小根树枝，如今还摆在白猎人的桌子上。斯摩格将对方搜集来的战利品一颗颗放回到它的巢里，片刻后听见窗外传来鸟类扇动翅膀的响声，它又回来了，脚爪上吊着一枚很明显是从别人背包上取下来的别针。

斯摩格指给达斯琪看：罗格镇警局里养了只贼。

大鸟在斯摩格头顶盘旋了两圈才落下来，走到海军面前，把带回来的那枚别针展示给男人看。达斯琪小之又小的赞叹一声：它可真聪明。在斯摩格开口把她赶走前很自觉的站起来往门外走。“那么我先去档案室了，斯摩格先生，”她说，“您是要发给总部的上一季度财务表吗？”

“……我要的是人员清单，达斯琪。”

鸟也扭过头目送女海军离开，等到门关上之后立刻又跳回斯摩格面前，抖动羽毛，俯下身展示它后背的花纹——依照新晋的鸟类行为研究员（也就是他的士官长）所言，它这几天异常的、热衷于向斯摩格炫耀翅膀和羽毛，并且找到机会就绕着他转圈的举动全都意味着。

白猎人被选定为它的求偶对象了。

啊，你。斯摩格头疼。“你真的是只鸟吗？”他说，大鸟歪着头开始咬斯摩格手里的笔杆，喙咔哒作响，“我们接到的报警次数飙升，都拜你所赐。”

女士的耳坠或项链，商业街上露天贩卖的宝石饰品都惨遭鸟手。它还从未被捉到过，这更奇怪了。斯摩格用食指刮了刮大鸟的胸腹，思考了一会，又将手套摘下来好能直接摸到它的羽毛。“真好笑，”斯摩格说，“日奈说你出现的时候库赞先生刚好失踪了。”

这个世界的运转方式很古怪，出现什么都不足为奇——但斯摩格并不相信这件事，这种低级的，可被避免的错误……鸟脖颈间的羽毛变得蓬松，现在看着像一颗颜色绚丽的松果，它叼着别针摇晃着走回到窝里，将那枚镶有玻璃的小物件塞进去。如果将这个巢放到日光下看它一定会是亮晶晶一片。

“你怎么想的？”鸟才听不懂这句话，“你认识他吗？”

它叫了一声。

随后鸟挺起胸伸展翅膀，几乎要拢住斯摩格整张办公桌把杯子都扫了下去，它就保持着这个姿势在白猎人面前踱步，尾羽也张开，花里胡哨吵得要命，门外的海兵也许会以为斯摩格正和十多只鹦鹉吵架。他的袖口被叼住，大鸟扯着他想往巢的方向凑近，很快又揪下来一嘴绿毛。

斯摩格对自己说，算了，这是只动物。看来它想让斯摩格检查这个巢状态如何，甚至能从那两颗漆黑的眼珠里读出一句请看着我谢谢请只看我一个——

“斯摩格先生！对不起又要打扰您，我刚才发现……”

达斯琪刚好撞见上校将一根手指放进了鸟巢里，而鸟很高兴。

“……您有一封一周前的信件，但是被误收了。”

“信？”他不想说话了。

“因为没有写明寄信人也不是总部的来信，他们就暂时将它收起来了，”达斯琪说，“——对不起，可是您这有影像电话虫吗？”

“你要那东西做什么。”

“我想拍一张相片，这太可爱了，”她说，“可以吗？”

一枚金属环状物抢在斯摩格开口呵斥达斯琪之前夺走了他的注意力。冷冰冰的，因为和其他碎块一起被卡在树枝之间他才没立刻发现这玩意。女海军看着自己上司表情逐渐变得很精彩：难以置信，无奈，烦躁，到最后已然是放弃挣扎的冷淡模样。又有一团白烟把大鸟裹住，抓了起来，斯摩格缓慢抬起头看向达斯琪，手里捏了枚戒指。

“——快点还回去！！”

9.

海兵在布告栏上张贴了告示，两天后又取下，然而并不是有人来认领那枚戒指了。

“我一直以为海鸥才喜欢乱吞东西。”斯摩格说，拿文件把咖啡杯盖住。

达斯琪抱着鸟还在抹眼泪。“我担心它把自己噎死！”她说，“吓坏我了，书上可没写过有鸟会把求偶用的石子给吃掉呢。”

斯摩格看着那只鸟正窝在年轻人腿上梳理羽毛，健康得很，根本不似刚才误食了一圈贵金属。他动手敲了敲桌子想看能否把大鸟引过来，刚刚才碰一下它就转过头，紧盯着斯摩格。

“按照原本的计划，明天物资船会先停靠在我们这里，下午就要返航回总部。”他再敲一下，鸟便飞离了达斯琪降落至斯摩格肩膀上，羽毛又蓬松起来蹭了蹭他脸颊。“替我联络舰上的康沃尔中校，”斯摩格说，“明天我有事情找他。”

“先前送来的物资已经确认过了，斯摩格先生，”达斯琪说，“难道又少了什么吗？我立刻去叫人检查——”

“这家伙，”白猎人摇头，“鸟。”

它应该不属于这里，如果是跟随军舰越过颠倒山才来的东海，那斯摩格想让人将它送回去。至少，红土大陆比一座小山丘要难翻越多了。等这半个月过去后海贼还会回到罗格镇，他不会再有精力浪费在一只鸟身上。“就说那是我的鸟，”斯摩格补充道，“返回总部后直接交给青雉大将。”

曹长小心翼翼向他提问：“……现在可以联络上青雉先生了吗？”

好问题。联系不上。

鸟开始在他耳朵边咕叽咕叽叫，似乎又想对他头发下手。“总之，先回总部，”斯摩格说，“……我也找不到他。”

达斯琪很快离开了办公室，走之前好心留下了一袋已经开封的干玉米粒在茶几上。大鸟再一次啄了一下斯摩格耳垂后又飞了过去，踩着封口从里面找玉米吃。室内刮起季风，将盖在杯子上的两张纸吹翻飘到桌上，正面朝上，黑白海鸥旁用大写写着在职海兵伴侣申请表，注：中将及以上职位需另向总部递交表格2，详见附录。

白发上校仔细盯着这两张表格足足有五分钟。绝对不该是这个，他已经有半年没回过马林梵多了。大鸟在对面脑袋几乎都要钻进了口袋里，翻找食物的动静一时间里让办公室很吵闹，斯摩格回过神后迅速把申请表翻面收回进抽屉，砰地一声，待他再抬起头时发现鸟在与他对视。

斯摩格深吸一口气。

10.

“库赞？”

11.

“它是我，也不是我，”库赞说，“一部分是我，但一部分也不是我。”

斯摩格靠在窗台上沉默吸烟，这一次是好好用上火机点燃了，淡紫色烟雾由窗户间的一条小缝试图向外逃逸。

“你来又做什么呢？”斯摩格说，“任务明天就结束，我的部下也不会接受这套说辞的。”

沙发在库赞的体重下发出哀叫，几分钟前，它还只用承受一只鸟的重量。大将俯下身去拿桌上剩下的玉米粒吃，淡黄色小颗粒倒在他手心里，顺手捂住嘴来掩饰尴尬。白猎人眼中连一丝愤怒也找不到，说明情况更糟了。

“好吧，它是我，但有些时候我自己也分不清。”最终他举手投降。

斯摩格咕哝了声什么库赞没听见，对方走近来离他更近了些，倚着桌子。他手边就是那只蓝黑色大鸟做的巢，低头时斯摩格还能看见碎玻璃反射出的亮光，库赞还坐在原地没有动，左手插在衣兜里。

“我——”

“——所以说这件事只有我们被蒙在鼓里吗？”

男人吃惊地瞪大眼睛看过来，完全没料到会被他这样评价。“我在东海没有任务，”库赞摊开手仔细回忆起来，“我有其他事要做，这几天是向元帅休的年假。他难道没告诉你？”看到斯摩格摇头后库赞更惊讶了：这不可能。

斯摩格从柜子里翻找出半个月前收到的文书交给对方，后者看完表示这与他的秘书官绝对脱不了干系，她可能将库赞的那句“我要去东海”擅自补充为“我要去东海执行任务”，便以此向下属部队传达了消息。

“看来他们都希望你能忙起来，”斯摩格说，“库赞先生。”

“斯摩格。”

“船明天上午就到，你可以……”

库赞又喊一声，斯摩格，顺手将上校的手腕抓住。白发海军被拽了个踉跄，回头时终于带上了些愠色，紧蹙着眉。

“你看见那张申请表了，”库赞说，“我知道你看见了。”

大将跪下来也依然那样高大。现在又轮到斯摩格搞不清状况，那枚理应被鸟吞进肚里去的戒指安静躺在库赞手心里，此时才看见正中还有一圈足金，他还桎梏在对方手中，腕骨被勒到疼痛，库赞似乎少有这样严肃的时候，战斗中偶尔会见到，但那通常让斯摩格感到害怕。

“我已经想了太久了，”他说，“虽然，哎，这件事的发展和预想中有些不一样。

我搞砸了，斯摩格，即使是现在我仍然无法接受你有选择拒绝的可能性，或者说你认为这会让我陷入麻烦、被栓在身边——我没法接受这些。我知道这要求很突然！原本我想在下次见面时再详细谈谈，但意外太多了，我不可能总在等你赶上来。”

斯摩格看着那枚戒指。“你把它吃掉了。”他说。

“……至少也是鸟把它吃掉了，不是我，”库赞说，“不，只是把它藏起来了，这是你的戒指。”

他并没有回话，连头也没动，只是沉默的站在那。未经他允许左手的手套已经被人摘了下来，温度更低的手指紧贴着斯摩格肌腱，库赞抚摸过他手指，戒指倒是要温暖许多，贴合上时未带来更多的凉意，很服帖地让他的无名指钻过，锁在指根处。

“很合适，”库赞笑了一声，“我就知道。”

“那只鸟还跳了求偶舞。”斯摩格说，随即意识到自己尾音在颤抖——太丢脸了，该有如此感觉的应该是库赞才对。

“如果你想我可以再表演一次。”

库赞不会毫无理由的做出决定，在目睹前大将的遭遇之后，海军内已经很久没谈论过这个话题了。他本想问：难道总部发生什么了吗？在他看不见的地方？“这就是为什么你要来东海吗？”斯摩格停顿一下，“如果只是这样……”

“斯摩格。”库赞再一次打断他。

12.

要以真名才能唤回本我，而你愿意登记为我的伴侣吗？


End file.
